1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of communications, and in particular, to enabling subscriber data to be transmitted to and used by a mobile station (MS) in a wireless communications system.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile wireless communication is becoming increasingly important for safety, convenience, and efficiency. MSs, for example, can be found in cars, briefcases, purses, and even pockets. These MSs are capable of providing both voice connections and data connections. The data connections may, for example, be used as a conduit for forwarding information packets from the wireless network system to a private network such as the Internet.
While both wireless communication and Internet access have been proliferating individually, the two technologies have been converging as well. As noted above, many subscribers to wireless networks now access the Internet via their MS (e.g., cell phone, computer with a wireless link, etc.). Wireless subscribers are thus able to send/receive data packets to/from the Internet as well as engage in voice conversations over a wireless or wireline network.
To access a specific content server on the Internet from an MS, a subscriber typically supplies an Internet Protocol (IP) address and a password in order to be granted access to the content server (assuming, for example, a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) data connection to the Internet). These Internet content services may be based on a content service subscription, and information such as IP addresses and passwords can be termed subscription parameters. It would be beneficial for such subscription parameters to be handled in a manner convenient to operators of wireless networks.
Conventional wireless network systems include a subscriber data record (SDR) that the wireless network uses to provide services to a subscriber using an MS. The MS is not, however, provided access to information in the SDR. The MS is provided access, on the other hand, to information in a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), but it is not feasible for operators to put subscription parameters in the SIM card when a GSM (for example) subscription is ordered because the information contained in the subscription parameters is likely to need to be changed in response to subscriber or operator demands. It would be advantageous to wireless network operators if Internet subscription parameters, for example, could be manipulated by wireless network systems in a convenient manner.
The deficiencies of the prior art are overcome by the method and system of the present invention. For example, as heretofore unrecognized, it would be beneficial if SDRs contained information for delivery to and use by the MS. In fact, it would be beneficial if such information were forwarded by the wireless network to the MS and appropriately utilized therein.
An exemplary wireless network system according to the present invention includes a wireless network and at least one MS. The exemplary wireless network includes a subscription record node (SRN) (such as a Home Location Register (HLR)) and a visiting node (VN) (such as a Mobile Services Switching Center (MSC) node, a Visiting Location Register (VLR) node, or a combined MSC/VLR node). The SRN maintains an SDR for a subscriber. When an MS (i) moves from a first area of a first VN to a second area of a second VN, (ii) is first turned on, or (iii) is otherwise in need of updating, the SDR is transferred appropriately according to the present invention. By properly manipulating the SDR, Internet subscription parameters (for example) are accommodated by the wireless network system in a manner convenient to operators.
In one aspect of the present invention, the SDR of the SRN is bifurcated into a portion related (primarily) to the wireless network (e.g., the VNs) and a portion related (primarily) to the MS. The portion related to the MS may include, for example, Internet subscription parameters. In another aspect of the present invention, when an MS of a subscriber moves into an area of a new VN, the SRN provides the SDR, including both portions, to the new VN. The new VN may then forward the portion related to the MS to the MS. In yet another aspect of the present invention, the MS receives the portion of the SDR that relates to the MS and is able, using a software application for example, to store and utilize the associated information. The information may be utilized, for example, when accessing the Internet with the Internet subscription parameters.
An important technical advantage of the present invention is that it enables SDRs to be manipulated in various manners for various purposes.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is that it provides SDRs that are bifurcated into portions related primarily to the wireless network and portions related primarily to the MS.
Yet another important technical advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide at least a portion of the SDR to the MS.
Yet another important technical advantage of the present invention is the ability of the MS to receive, to analyze, and to possibly alter/respond to information in the SDR, such as Internet subscription parameters.
The above-described and other features of the present invention are explained in detail hereinafter with reference to the illustrative examples shown in the accompanying drawings. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the described embodiments are provided for purposes of illustration and understanding and that numerous equivalent embodiments are contemplated herein.